Dashboards of motor vehicles such as a passenger car often include gauges, for example, a speedometer/odometer for indicating vehicle speed and mileage, and a tachometer for indicating the revolutions per minute of the engine. Other gauges are also typically included such as gas level and coolant temperature gauges. In addition, the dashboard usually has indicator lights and/or icons to provide information on other conditions of the vehicle such as whether a door is ajar, or to check the oil level. Such gauges, icons and indicator lights are discrete or individual items that are arranged in the dashboard each in its own particular location. Consequently, the more gauges, icons and indicator lights that a dashboard has, the larger and/or more cluttered the dashboard becomes.